Many people enjoy outdoor activities or gatherings, such as picnics, camping, cook-outs, parties and celebrations such as weddings, receptions, graduation parties, birthday parties, etc., or relaxing at the beach. However, many people do not want to be exposed to direct sunlight and rain, and/or do not want food or supplies, etc., exposed to direct sunlight and rain. A variety of conventional portable structures and shelters have been used to provide protection or shelter from both direct sunshine and rain for users and other items, such as food, supplies, etc. Such portable structures typically are foldable or collapsible. For example, a variety of umbrellas, tents, screened tents, cabanas, dome-shaped canopies, partial dome-shaped canopies, instant or portable canopies supported by metal frames, and other structures, such as sails supported by wires or ropes, have been provided to shelter persons from both direct sunlight and rain.